


When in doubt…

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Spacedogs - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: AU obviously, Adam may also be OOC, Hannibal may be OOC, Hannigram - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nigel being hotter than the sun, Nigel is a fucking sexy man, Oral Sex, Please guard your heart, Rom-Com Trope, Spacedogs, Will and Adam are Cousins, Will may be OOC, crying lots of crying, you may roll your eyes to china at will's stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and his partner were now standing in front of Will and the teacher couldn’t avoid looking at them. The gentleman beside Adam was impeccably dressed, his clear-cut features exquisite, even exotic. </p><p>So fucking handsome.</p><p>“Will,” Adam said. “This is –“</p><p>“Hannibal Lecter.” Will supplied, his heart stopping and his entire world shattering all around him. </p><p>(This was not happening. This was worse than a nightmare.)</p><p>“You know him?” Adam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He slid an arm about the older man’s back possessively.</p><p>“Yes, of course I do.” Will’s gaze was unfaltering. </p><p>(He’s my ex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while taking a shower and I wrote it the day after. It was supposed to be a 1K word crack, but look at it now~!!! A monster. LOL
> 
> The crack is still here... Will just decided to be an angsty little beach (yes... with sand and water and starfishies...)

 

 

Will looked around the room, his eyes scanning for his cousin. It was easy enough as Adam was the most radiant person there at the moment. He was being flocked by several young men who were laughing with him as they drank their champagne. Smiling, Will went over to them and gave his cousin’s shoulder a tap when he was at about an arm’s length.

 

“Hey!” Adam beamed, throwing his arms around Will.

 

“Congratulations,” Will said, hugging him back.

 

“Thanks.” Adam turned to the men around him, slipping an arm about Will’s waist. “Guys, this is my cousin, Will Graham.  They’re my college and work friends, Will.”

 

The others nodded and lifted their glasses at him, and Will nodded back, saying cursory greetings.

 

“We haven’t seen each other for years and here he is for my bachelor party.”

 

The people surrounding them gave that a salute and drank from their glasses.

 

“Well, if that’s the case, you need to do some catching up. So we’ll leave you two to it,” one guy with red hair said, cocking his head at Adam.

 

“Thanks, Derek.” Adam said, nodding.

 

“Nice to meet you, Will.” Another man with a French accent said, tipping an imaginary hat. Will smiled at him.

 

“Guys, just tell me if you need anything.”

 

“We’ve got good food and booze all around. We won't need you.” Derek said, downing his champagne.

 

Adam laughed and waved them off as his friends walked away. He led him and Will to the bar.

 

“So how’s work?” Adam asked as they sat down. “Whiskey?” he inquired, hand raised, about to signal to the bartender.

 

Will laughed. “I’d love one, but not tonight. I’ve got a long drive ahead of me after this. And work is still the same – not really that exciting. You?”

 

“Well…” Adam blushed, toying with the platinum band on his right ring finger. “You know?”

 

“Yeah. It was a surprise, but I’m so glad you’re happy.” Will said. “Oh, here. I almost forgot.” He slipped a hand in his coat pocket and handed Adam a small forest green box with a silver ribbon twine. “It’s nothing fancy.”

 

“You didn’t have to.” The younger man replied, smiling, taking the gift and opening it. Inside was a bottle of D&G Pour Homme. “Thank you, Will.” He said.

 

He looked like he was about to say something else but instead he surprised Will and him both when he gasped sharply as he shot up from his seat, his eyes trained behind his cousin, his smile wide.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he ran to the newcomer. “How was the flight?”

 

Will remained in his seat, politely averting his eyes from the couple. He came here just to congratulate Adam on his engagement and had not expected to meet his fiancé. Anyway, he didn’t presume his cousin would invite him to his wedding. They had been very close when they were kids up until high school, but they had little to almost no communication when Adam went out of state for college. So when Adam’s email came telling him about the event tonight, Will was more than mildly surprised.

 

He heard their footsteps as they approached the bar and Will fought the urge to excuse himself to go to the restroom. Adam and his partner were now standing in front of Will and the teacher couldn’t avoid looking at them. The gentleman beside Adam was impeccably dressed, his clear-cut features exquisite, even exotic.

 

So fucking handsome.

 

“Will,” Adam said. “This is –“

 

“Hannibal Lecter.” Will supplied, his heart stopping and his entire world shattering all around him.

 

_This was not happening. This was worse than a nightmare._

 

“You know him?” Adam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He slid an arm about the older man’s back possessively.

 

“Yes, of course I do.” Will’s gaze was unfaltering.

 

_He’s my ex._

 

That was what he wanted to say but held back. He didn’t want to expose Adam to his fucked up love life.

 

“He’s one of the most prominent psychiatrists in the country, so how can I not know him?” His smile was bright, but no one was fooled, at least not Hannibal.

 

“Will’s a profiler at the FBI.” Adam told Hannibal, who looked interested in the information as if it was the first time he’d heard it. Will tried hard not to roll his eyes.

 

“I’m really just a part-timer.” Will said, holding out his hand. “Will Graham.”

 

A shadow slithered at the back of the doctor’s eyes for a millisecond, but Will caught it. He had known Hannibal for too long not to have noticed even something as minute as that reaction.

 

“It’s a pleasure, Mr. Graham.” The psychiatrist said, taking Will’s offered hand.

 

“Just Will, please.” He said to his ex-lover of four years. The profiler knew he was just about to laugh hysterically with all of the shit that was happening.

 

“Will, then.” Hannibal said with a curt nod. “And it is good that you could come and celebrate tonight as I believe being a profiler requires you to be away at different crime scene locations at any given time.” There was something in his tone that Will couldn’t identify but was making his skin itch.

 

“I’m just a temporary in the field, so I don’t get called out a lot. I prefer the classroom.” He met Hannibal’s eyes, challenging him. For what, Will didn’t know. What he was aware of was that his blood was now simmering and he wanted to punch something – maybe the “good” doctor’s face.

 

The older man nodded and turned to Adam, awarding the young man a smile, so full of affection that seeing it made Will’s chest tight. He had been the recipient of many of those smiles not so long ago.

 

He kicked the thought away irritably. He wasn’t pining for Hannibal anymore, he told himself. He had done the sanest thing anyone could have done at the time when he broke up with the doctor. He didn’t have any more feelings for him.

 

_A lie._

 

“Will!” Adam said loudly, tapping his cousin’s shoulder. He’d probably called him a couple of times already.

 

“Yeah?” the teacher blinked, his focus in the present returning. “Sorry.” He blushed.

 

“I was saying I wanted Hannibal to meet some of my friends too, so is it okay if you stayed here for a bit?”

 

“Sure, sure. That’s – I’ll be right here.” Will replied, already hailing the bartender. He needed a fucking drink now.

 

Adam gave him a little wave then he and the doctor, who merely bobbed his head at Will, walked off to the other side of the room where most of the guests were, where the food were.

 

“Scotch, neat.” Will said almost hurriedly to the bartender who immediately turned to fix his drink.

 

The profiler pinched the bridge of his nose at the threat of an oncoming headache. His heart was not in for this kind of stress. He had thought he was already over Hannibal Lecter. He had thought the feelings he had for the man was gone. He had thought he’d already done all that he could to keep him out of his life. Apparently, he was wrong on all fronts.

 

“Thank you.” He said, taking the drink and tossing it back like it was water. He hissed through his teeth as he put the glass down, his throat burning. It was just what he needed. “Another one, please.” He said, closing his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that the memories from almost seven months ago were pushing to the surface.

 

///

 

“I’m so sorry, Hannibal. I can’t make it tonight, but I can tomorrow.” Will said, balancing the cellphone tucked between his cheek and shoulder as he bumped the door of his car with his hip and ran to the elevator.

 

“It’s not of any consequence, Will. Just try to –”

 

“Wait!” Will yelled and slipped in just in time before the panels closed, but caused the folders he was cradling to fall. “Dammit! Hannibal? Hello?” The call was already cut. He’d forgotten about the faulty signal in this part of the building. He really had to get his parking space transferred.

 

With an exasperated sigh, he just let all the other folders and his leather messenger bag drop to the floor as he rubbed his cellphone on his shirtsleeve and put it in his pocket. He was two floors down from the 24th where his unit was when he got all his belongings gathered.

 

He needed to change into a cleaner shirt if he was to meet Kade Purnell for the emergency meeting that she had called for, which was in an hour. Damn that woman, demanding to see him as if his profile still needed verifying before they issued a warrant to the perp he’d already identified.

 

Knowing that he’d be foregoing his dinner with Hannibal due to tonight’s impromptu meeting, his temporary FBI superior, Jack Crawford had apologized to him, saying it was just for the paper work, but they both knew it was more than that. His department was getting more heat after the fiasco with Senator Marciano’s underage daughter and her affinity to her 40-something year old yoga instructor. As if it was their fault that the D.A. had dismissed the angle they had presented even with the solid evidence that the obstinate fool said was inconclusive.

 

Will fumbled with his keys and entered the apartment half blind with the lights still off. Winston was already around his legs, sniffing and wagging his tail, excited to see him home.

 

“Hey, bud. Sorry I’m late.” He said, hand groping the wall and finally switching on the lights. The warm amber glow of his apartment did nothing to relax him, especially when he saw the devastation in the living room – his journals and fishing magazines all over the floor, torn and smattered with dog saliva.

 

“I know you’re bored, Winston, but please…” Will despaired, kneeling down to pick up the trashed papers but decided against it. He didn’t have time for this. He stood up and stomped to the kitchen, opening the cupboard and fixing his dog’s food. He was followed by Winston, the dog’s nails clicking on the floorboards. He winced as he put the dog bowl down before his pet. The dog was looking at him accusatorily.

 

“I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” Will said, shuffling the dog’s nape and catching a glance at his watch. “Fuck!”

 

He only had forty minutes and he still had to shower and change. He ran to the bathroom, leaving a trail of his clothes on the way and was already naked when he slammed the door shut. Five minutes after he was rubbing himself down with a towel on his way to his room, and in another five minutes he was dressed in a white button down and a pair of black pressed slacks. He didn’t bother with a tie. He grabbed his keys and his bag and gave Winston a gentle pat on the muzzle before going out and pressing the button on the elevator to the parking lot on B3.

 

He still had five minutes on the clock when he pulled into Quantico, and he was breathless when he pushed the door of the meeting room door open. Jack was there as well as Katz and Zeller, but Purnell was not in sight. Will thanked the universe for that.

 

“Is this all of us?” He asked as he fixed his glasses and sat down.

 

“Uhm… we were just leaving.” Zeller said, drinking the last of whatever he had in his spill-proof mug.

 

“What?” Will snapped.

 

Jack faced him, his face as calm as he could make it. “Purnell called just before you came in and she said she’s flying to Washington to hand over your profile and the case docs to the district court so they can subpoena the perp and his lover tomorrow morning.”

 

“What the fuck, Jack?” Will sighed, running his fingers through his still-damp hair. He pressed his palms into his eyes. His head was throbbing now. “I – I need to go.” He said, standing up and heading to the door, ignoring Jack calling for him to come back.

 

Will checked his phone as he turned a corner. Hannibal was not picking up and he hasn’t replied to his text messages either. He might be annoyed at Will, the young man thought, which he couldn’t blame him for, really. His dinner date plans were ruined, his boyfriend had hung up on him and he was probably eating at the restaurant alone. Will bit his bottom lip, thinking of how he could make it up to the doctor.

 

He’d been thinking like this a lot for almost five months now, specifically when he began profiling for the FBI’s BAU. He knew he had been neglecting Hannibal and he’d been feeling guilty much too often nowadays that he couldn’t help but admire the older man for putting up with his shitty work schedule and his emotional volatility. Stress has been getting to him lately and his health was suffering too. He couldn’t sleep at night. His nightmares were getting more and more frequent, more severe; his headaches were coming and going, with aspirin or no. Will decided he needed to quit. He had to, if he wanted to continue his 4-year relationship with Hannibal and to stay sane.

 

He swiped the screen of his cell phone and pressed the speed dial for Hannibal. He listened to the second ring as he killed the engine of his car. He was already at the parking lot near Aldo’s where Hannibal had made their reservation for 8:30.

 

“Hello, Will?” Hannibal finally answered; he sounded surprised, probably because he was no longer expecting Will to call tonight as his meetings at the FBI’s HQ usually went on till the wee hours of the next day.

 

“Hi.” Will said sheepishly. “I’m near the resto and I’m coming up if you’re still okay with it.” He glanced at his watch. “I’m technically only 30 minutes late.”

 

“Only…” the older man said flatly, nearly sighing.

 

“I’m so sorry, Hannibal.” He sighed. “I fucked up dinner again – shit – sorry for the language. But the meeting was cancelled. Purnell was not even there and I left as soon –”

 

“Will,” Hannibal interrupted and Will immediately shut up. The older man didn’t ever interrupt anyone because it was rude. Will knew he had overstepped his bounds this time.

 

“Yes…”

 

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s your work and it’s your responsibility.”

 

“Hannibal…”

 

“Please, Will. And you don’t have to come here. Dinner is almost done.” The older man said softly against the white noise of a violin playing and the tinkling of silverware and china. “I must insist that you go home and rest. We can talk tomorrow. I’ll drive over and bring you breakfast.”

 

“Han…” Will grit his teeth. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and it was constricting. His guilt was flooding him and his empathy was making it worse. Hannibal didn’t speak. He was waiting for him. Will exhaled hard through his mouth. He didn’t deserve this loving, patient man.

 

“Okay, I’ll go home and sleep.” He said resignedly.

 

“Good.” The doctor replied, his voice hiding the hint of a smile. “Good night, lovely boy.”

 

Hearing the endearment, Will’s heart felt lighter. “Goodnight, Hannibal. I love you.”

 

“I know. Drive carefully.” The older man said and ended the call.

 

Will smiled as he started his car, but he felt like something was off about how that conversation went. He just couldn’t place a finger on it. Without another thought, he killed the engine again, got out of the car and crossed to the other side of the street where the Aldo’s was.

 

He was easily admitted in and was pleasantly greeted at the door, what with the introduction of Hannibal Lecter’s name, though there was a strange look on the face of the person who showed him in. It only compounded to Will’s agitation. As he neared their reserved table, things became clear to him, and his already frazzled nerves finally gave out.

 

In front of Hannibal was Alana Bloom, the doctor’s dear friend and esteemed colleague, for whom Will had once thought he had feelings. And the surprise would have been mild and inconsequential, her sitting in his place at the table, but for Hannibal opening a small, blood red jewel case to her and showing her what was clearly an engagement ring.

 

Will stood frozen there for what seemed to him like an eternity, his mind blank, his heart a mere muscle mechanically pumping blood in his veins, his soul shattered. And as if it was the fates’ kind of a goodtime, it was Alana’s voice calling his name that snapped his attention back to where he was, to the fact that tears were already running down his face and that he had bitten his lip so hard it was bleeding. He quickly, but surreptitiously wiped the wetness from his cheeks with the back of his hand, not even drawing the attention of the couple at the table next to him.

 

Hannibal was also standing up and had a worried expression on his face – worried that he had been caught red handed, Will thought bitterly.

 

“Will…” the doctor said, a hand extended as he carefully approached his partner as if the younger man were to bolt out of there like a delicate animal.

 

“I – should go…” Will said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat.

 

“Let’s talk, okay?” Alana interjected, a nervous smile on her lips.

 

Will mirrored it, but without the nervousness. He was seething. “There’s no need for that, Dr. Bloom. I’m just glad I didn’t hear of this – scandal from anyone else.” He nodded to them both. “Have a good evening.”

 

“Will, you are not emotionally fit to drive home and this is not what it seems.” Alana added, the worried expression on her face making the teacher more annoyed and Will rounded on her.

 

He didn’t scream or yell, his voice was level, dangerous. “You don’t have to worry about me, Alana.” Then he looked at Hannibal, meeting his eyes. “Nor you. Goodbye.” He said and turned around.

 

He didn’t look back.

 

When he got to the apartment, he just grabbed a large canvas backpack, shoved what clothes he could fit into it from his closet and went to the kitchen to get Winston’s food. He then leashed the dog and they left.

 

On the highway, he threw his phone out the window. When he and Winston got to Wolf Trap, he let the dog go and do its business while he reacquainted himself with his old, musty home. It has been two years since he’d left this house to live in the apartment that Hannibal had given him, and now, here he was again, back in his old home, his old life.

 

Will collapsed into a shaking, sobbing mess once he stepped inside the living room. Everything good that he had was now gone. Hannibal was gone.

 

He had not felt more utterly broken and more devastatingly alone than now.

 

 

TBC

 

 

/// 

***As usual, comments are loved and hugged and snuggled with by this person. Thank you! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone kills me off the planet, I sincerely apologize for the DELAY. It's the peak season here at work (yes, I am posting this at work, I am shameless...) and time and my body are not cooperating with me. I am also giving you a head's up about this chapter as it is not floofy at all... NO. SORRY!!! 
> 
> Rest assured, the end will be okay. No one dies or gets eaten. LOL

 

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Adam smiled and kissed the older man’s cheek as he closed the door of his room. He glanced over his shoulder one more time and saw Will turn and bury his face in the sheets. “I didn’t know he’ll be drinking that much. He even refused me when I asked him what he wanted.”

Hannibal merely shook his head. “Just give him a glass of honey-water when he wakes. Have him eat a full meal if he feels that his stomach is stable enough.” He said and headed for the door.

“Okay. But don’t you want to eat first?” the younger man asked. “You even cooked for us.”

Hannibal smiled and palmed Adam’s cheek. “I’ve already been out the whole night, darling boy. I need to get back home and prepare for my patients.”

“Okay.” Adam nodded and walked him to the driveway.

 

///

 

 

Will stirred from his nest of bed sheets and rumpled pillows when the piercing light from the window hit his face. Was it morning already? It was. Damn.

Groaning, he looked around the room, catching the time on the digital clock on the bedside table. It was seven fifteen. Beside the clock was a framed picture of his cousin in a tiger onesie hugging Hannibal in a black suit – no tie – and it told him that he was in Adam’s house. Will took stock of himself next. He was still wearing his own clothes. So he didn’t puke his gouts out after all, judging from the relatively clean appearance of his shirt.

He sat up and listened for the voices outside. Hannibal was saying goodbye to Adam, and was telling him to eat? He waited for the doctor to leave before he decided to get up. His legs were not just wobbly but jelly-like when he tried standing up. Thank goodness for walls or he’d have fallen flat on his face.

He got up to go to the bathroom to relieve his bladder and wash his face and the foulness in his mouth and was out after less than ten minutes, an achievement for him, being smashed as he was, and he was standing steadily enough when he got to the door to answer his body’s demand for food.

His stomach growled at the scent wafting from the kitchen. There was a pitcher of fresh apple juice on the counter, but his eyes zeroed in on the fragrant brewing coffee and the plate of buttered toast with sliced fruits and bacon and eggs at the side. He took one slice of toast and sat down on the stool while waiting for Adam to come back.

Introspectively, Will was surprised. He was no longer upset. He was hung-over, obviously, but he generally felt okay. His head was throbbing, but not the serious migraine he was expecting. He didn’t vomit, though he was still seeing double when he looked at his face in the bathroom mirror. And he didn’t have any nightmare. So maybe his breakdown at the bar was really just an offshoot of the shock of him seeing Hannibal again after that long-ago night at Aldo’s.

He nodded to himself. Yeah, that was it.

He chewed on his bread industriously as he searched his through his thoughts. So the bastard had eventually broken up with Alana, Will scoffed. He wondered how long they lasted until it went downhill for them. He assumed it was probably Alana that came to the decision to end whatever crap relationship they had. Heck, she might not even have been made aware that Hannibal was in a relationship with Will if he hadn’t showed up at Aldo’s. The idea made Will more than annoyed.

“Fucking asshole.” Will snorted, holding the toast between his teeth and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

But then there was the issue of his cousin marrying his lying ex-boyfriend.

Adam deserved to know of his and Hannibal’s past so he wouldn’t have to go through the same pain that Will had.

But did Adam really _need_ to know? It wasn’t like Will was going to see them so many times every year. And they were getting married – what – tomorrow? If Will told Adam, he would potentially be ruining everything that his cousin had already planned for, for maybe about a month or more. And for what? 

And how was Will even going to tell him?

And what if Adam already knew about them and was only sparing Will the emotional fallout should he be reminded of the past?

But from his reaction last night, it seemed like Adam really wasn’t aware of anything that had happened between his cousin and his fiancé doctor. It was more valid a reason for Will to entrust him with the truth even if it entailed pain in the end.

“Shit.” Will huffed, coming to a resolution. He was going to tell Adam. It would be up to his cousin what he’ll do afterwards. They were all adults and they need to be responsible for their own decisions and what they were to do with their lives.

If Adam broke up with Hannibal after knowing the truth, then that was not on going to be on his shoulder, Will told himself. If they still decided to push through with the wedding, then that was fine too. Will would just need to come up with various reasons for declining Adam’s invitation to see him and his husband in the future.

 

///

 

He was already finished with his second toast and was pouring his second cup of coffee when he realized that Adam still hasn’t come back. He set aside his mug then stood up to go to the front door to the yard. His foggy brain kind of caught that that was where Hannibal had parked the Bentley before they managed to get him inside the house where he promptly passed out.

His hand was already on the doorknob when he heard Adam laughing flirtatiously. Will’s brow creased. Maybe Hannibal hadn’t left yet?

Without noticing it, his feet were shuffling to the porch where he assumed Adam was. He wasn’t spying, he was just curious.

“Yeah, he said he’s going back to his office. I don’t think Hanni will be too happy to know you called me, with the wedding tomorrow and all.”

Will’s brow creased. Who was his cousin talking to?

He went behind the curtains and he saw that Adam was on the phone. He was sitting on the wooden swing with both his legs up on the seat.

“Of course, I miss you, baby!” Adam gasped in mock surprise, while Will was more than just surprised.

Was Adam two-timing Hannibal and was talking to the other guy not even an hour after his fiancé has left?

Or… maybe he’d heard wrong?

Will pressed his ear to the inch-wide opening between the sliding doors, eager to satisfy his curiosity – or more like his need to know if Hannibal was finally being dealt what he was due by Adam cheating on him.

“I’m outside on the porch. You? Yeah, you’re in bed?” There was a little bit of silence as the young man waited. “I can be naughty right now…” he whimpered as his free hand slipped down to the front of his sweatpants, rubbing. “Yeah…? Do you want me touch myself? Hmm… Daddy?”

Will’s eyes bulged. “Oh, my god!”

With his heart pounding, he ran back to Adam’s room and slammed the door shut. Adam was having an affair! And from the way the conversation went, one sided as it was, it seemed like he had no plans of ending it even after the wedding tomorrow.

Will stared at the wall, his heart still thumping loudly in his ears. What was he going to do now? Did he need to tell Hannibal? Why did he need to tell Hannibal? Why would he do that? Wasn’t this the reckoning he had been secretly wishing for?

 _Yes_ , a part of him said. _No_ , the other part responded – the side that still loved Hannibal.

“Goddamn it!” Will huffed, punching the pillow beside him.

He didn’t want to mess with this anymore. This had nothing to do with him. It was no longer his concern whatever those two – three  did with their lives – whether they wanted to fuck each other up, literally or not. He’d go to their shit-show wedding (if Adam insisted), then he’d hide away in a far off place in the South so they can’t ever contact him.

“Will?” Adam called him from the other side of the locked door.

“Shit.” Will hissed and stood up to get the door. He walked fine now, no more wobble. Definitely, his discovery of Adam and his ‘Daddy’s’ illicit affair had woken him up much better than coffee.

“You're okay?” his cousin asked, going inside and sitting on the destroyed bed.

“Yeah…” Will scratched his head. “I – uhm… I ate some of the food on the counter.”

He was not going to see Adam as a kinky little boy telling _Daddy_ he can be naughty, he resolutely told himself as he looked at the younger man.

“It’s okay. It was yours anyway. Hannibal cooked it.”

Will just nodded. He simply didn’t know what to say anymore. He just wanted to get back home.

“Will,” Adam held out his hand, which was holding a thick black envelope. “It’s our invitation. Please come tomorrow to the wedding.” He said. “I know it’s awful that I didn’t talk to you after I left, but I’ve just been very busy.” He sighed. “I know that excuse is even more lame.”

Will shook his head, taking the envelope. Here was where everything was going to finish for him and Hannibal, he might as well just get the fuck on with it.

“It’s okay. I'm happy you remembered me at all.” He chuckled. “And yes, I’ll come tomorrow.”

Adam stood up and hugged him. “Thanks.”

Will clapped his cousin’s back. If this was what will make Adam happy, him getting married to Will’s ex while he had an affair on the side, Will was no one to judge. He would just have to be keen in avoiding them every year. Maybe he would really have to consider moving off to the West Coast or maybe even to Alaska… Or Canada.

“I’ve got to go. I’ve already inconvenienced you so much.” He said, looking somewhere in the room for his things.

“It’s fine. I was just kind of surprised that you drank a lot after you said you wouldn’t.” Adam said, bending over the side of the bed where Will’s bag and coat were. He handed them over to him.

Will smiled sheepishly. “Ah… their scotch was too good to pass.” Adam laughed. “You were paying for the tabs anyway.”

“It was all on Hannibal, actually. Part of his wedding gift.” The younger man explained.

“That’s… nice of him.” Will smiled and put the invitation on the bed as he took the bag from Adam, slinging it over his head. Hannibal really adored Adam, then. The place last night was fucking expensive and exclusive to say the least and the doctor had booked it from its opening hour till closing.

“So…” he said, running his hand on his shirt, trying to remove the creases. “Thanks for breakfast and letting me stay the night – well early morning.” He laughed.

“Okay.” Adam replied then saw the black envelope on his bed. “And don’t forget this!” he gasped then slipped the invitation in Will’s bag.

“Sorry.” Will laughed again then allowed Adam to walk him to the door and out of the house.

 

///

 

His supervisor wasn’t too happy when Will called her on the drive back to Wolf Trap, telling her that he won’t be in the whole day for his classes. But as flu was contagious, he was allowed a three-day leave. If he needed more, he always had enough sick leave credits to cover it anyway.

Not that he really needed the sick leave – well, he did so he could attend Adam and Hannibal’s wedding. He just needed to ask for a medical certificate from Hannibal. He was, after all, a medical doctor, though he hadn’t been practicing for a long time, having chosen to go to the field of psychiatry instead.

When he got home, Winston and his pregnant mate, Peanut greeted Will at the door, woofing loudly, demanding to be let out. They effectively knocked him over in their haste to escape the confines of the house, depositing Will on his sorry ass.

“Thanks, guys.” He groaned, leaning on his left hip. He rolled his eyes at the sheaf of papers that had slid out his bag. He still needed to read most of these reports from his students. He’d be two days behind if he didn’t at least start some of them today. He sighed and began picking them up. He found himself holding the wedding invitation and staring at it after he put the last of the reports back in his bag.

The handmade paper was embossed with a delicate lace pattern, a classic silk ribbon tying it close. Will sat up straight and pulled the ribbon carefully, opening the packet. A card printed with the elegant calligraphy of an intertwined _R and L_ greeted him – Raki and Lecter. Adam and Hannibal.

_Not Will and Hannibal._

Will had to shove the whole damned thing again back in his bag to stop himself from feeling more than the throbbing ache beginning in his chest.

_It could have been him marrying Hannibal, not Adam._

He shook his head violently.

No! He wasn’t doing this to himself. If he needed more information where the damn ceremony was going to be, he’d ask Adam. He didn’t want to look at the fucking invitation anymore. He didn’t need to wish for something he was never going to have. Hannibal was marrying Adam and that was it.

Almost angrily, he got up and went into the house.

 

///

 

Adam called him in the afternoon while he was feeding the dogs. He got inside the house and grabbed the phone on the fourth ring.

“Will.”

“Hey.” he put the huge stainless bowl in the washer and washed his hands. He held the phone between the crook of his neck and his chin. “Shouldn’t you be busy with... everything?” he chuckled. His cousin laughed too.

“I am. I’m busy with you now.”

“Why me?” He pulled a couple of paper towels and wiped his hands dry to hold the phone.

“Well… I think I already knew you didn’t even pick up a suit, right?”

“Shit.”

“See? So I asked Hannibal to get you one. He’s good at this.”

“No…” Will’s heart sank. _His nightmare was not over!_

“Will, don’t worry. Hannibal had two suits made for me just in case of an accident and one gets damaged, so you can just wear the spare.”

“The spare…?” Will whispered, not even noticing that his voice had gone soft and tears were already brimming in his eyes. He didn’t bother to wipe them away.

He was going to wear a suit that Hannibal had ordered to be made not for him, but for Adam; and it could have been made just for him had he not broken up with the man he loved.

“Will, it’s okay.” Adam said, not entirely sure why his cousin sounded off. “Will?” he asked nonetheless.

“I’m okay – just… dust blew at my face and it got into my eyes.” Will said, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, dabbing his eyes. “Don’t worry.” he said, his smile not reaching his voice.

“Uhm… okay.” Adam didn’t sound convinced.

“I was feeding Winston and Peanut on the porch.” Will explained, and at least the veracity of what he said got to the other line.

Adam gave a verbal nod. “So I’ll just have the suit ready for you tomorrow, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah… okay.” Will cleared his throat, blinking through the threat of more tears from his eyes. He shook his head to clear it.

“Do you remember what time you need to be there?”

“I – uh.. forgot…” Will sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“The wedding will be in the afternoon at five and the reception will be immediately after until eleven p.m.” Adam said. There was someone else talking to him in the background and the younger man kept his voice in a hush as he replied to them while waiting for Will to answer.

“Oh, thanks.” Will looked at the patterns on the tiles on the sink. He was seeing nothing.

“It’s at the Gramercy Mansion. Do you know where that is?”

“I don’t think so.”

Adam exhaled. He sounded annoyed now. “It’s at Greenspring Valley Road in Stevenson.”

Will nodded. He had been in Stevenson once because of a missing girl who was then found dead in her mom’s room. His profile pointed to an escaped schizophrenic patient from Central State Hospital in Petersburg. The guy said he knew that the victim was the wife of Satan so he stabbed her.

“Yeah, I know how to get there.” He rubbed his thumbs on his eyes to clear the ghosting vision of the victim soaked in blood in her mother’s bed. “What time is the ceremony again?”

Adam sighed.

Will winced. “I’m sorry, Adam. My memory has been bad lately. Lack of sleep.” he laughed blandly.

“No. Sorry, Will. I’m not mad at you. it’s just this – the whole wedding… “ Adam laughed shakily. “I’m in love with him and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him but…”

Will’s heart skipped a beat. He swallowed thickly. “Adam?”

“No… It’s nothing. It’s just pre-wedding jitters.” the younger man said, laughing a little.

Will waited for Adam to elaborate what he was saying previously, some stupid part of him wanting it, needing it – any form of doubt that would cause his cousin to think twice about marrying Hannibal.

His mind raced. Should he tell Adam now? He already knew he would be risking so much if he did it, yet he still wanted to do it.

And what about the other man that his cousin was talking to over the phone? Was he the reason Adam's resolve was wavering?

“So five p.m. tomorrow, okay?” Adam then reconfirmed, also answering Will’s hanging question.

“Uhm… Adam…” 

“Yes?”

“Hannibal… he…” Will could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

“Will, the suit is free.” Adam laughed. “Don’t worry.”

Will shook his head and leaned on the counter. “It’s not that.”

“What is it? Is there a problem?” Adam asked. “Will?”

“You love him?” Will sounded surprised himself. He hadn’t meant to ask that question.

Adam’s voice was soft when he replied. “Very much, Will. He’s the only person who ever understood me, the only one who made me love life again after what happened to mom and dad.”

The throbbing pain in Will’s chest now felt as if it was lancing his flesh in two. He nearly stopped breathing.

“I’m happy for you.” he said, resigned, fresh drops of tears springing from his eyes.

“Thank you, Will. That means so much to me.” Adam sounded elated. “You’re my only remaining family.”

Will smiled through the blur and the salt of the tears rolling down his cheeks. “I – I know. And I’ll see you tomorrow.” He held a shaking hand on his mouth to stop the sobs from escaping.

“Okay.”

“Bye, Adam.”

“Bye.”

The beeping of the dead line sounded faint and distant to Will. He did not notice that his knees had given and that he was sitting, weeping pathetic tears on the floor. His heart was aching again. It felt like it was being rent in two by black, black bony hands with bloodied claws for nails tearing into the tender flesh. His body was being sucked in a void so dark, no light can escape it; and Will wanted to stay there.

“Hannibal…” he whimpered, broken, and laid his head on the floor.

 

 

 

///

 

Thanks for reading and commenting and leaving kudos... and for your patience.

The end is near... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd have this done before the end of May and well... I am LATE? LOL  
> But here you go, lovelies. And yes, we have 5 chapters now instead of 3... Teehee~

 

For the third time, Will killed his car engine and exhaled sharply through his mouth. He has been parked about fifty meters in front of the venue for almost twenty minutes and he was still thinking that he shouldn’t have come. He almost jumped as his phone vibrated in his coat pocket. It was Adam.

 

“Hey…”

 

“Will, tell me you’re here now, please?” Adam sounded agitated, and even Will winced.

 

“I am. Uh – just parking the car.” He said turning the key in the ignition again. The engine rumbled to life.

 

Adam didn’t seem to notice what Will has just done, though. He sounded quite relieved instead.

 

“You have a designated parking space. Just ask the attendant. He’s wearing a blue striped shirt and a bowtie.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” He entered the gate and was signaled to turn by a man that looked exactly as Adam described. The man gave him a green plastic card with a number and saluted to him as he drove by.

 

“Where do I go to get dressed?” he asked after he got the car parked properly.

 

“I’ll meet you at the parking area.” Adam said and the line beeped dead.

 

Will got out of the car and looked about. Adam wasn’t anywhere. He was about to speed dial his number when he saw Hannibal walking towards him.

 

“Fuck.” he huffed, clearing his throat.

 

The doctor looked like sex on legs. He was in a black, double-breasted tuxedo with black satin lapels and one button closure. He had a pristine white silk pocket square, and on his neck was a black and white brocade bowtie – a zesty deviation from his classic look. His white shirt had small black buttons and, as usual, he had on a pair of Berluti shoes. Will swallowed thickly.

 

“Hannibal.”

 

“Will, it’s a pleasure to see you.” the older man smiled.

 

Will decided he was not going for small talk. “Have you seen Adam? He’s supposed to meet me here.”

 

Within a millisecond, Hannibal’s demeanor was again formal, almost impersonal.

 

“I shall see you to the dressing room. Adam is predisposed as he is preparing as well.” He said, already walking to the inside of the two-storey 19th century-style building. Will had no choice but to follow, and he chose to remain quiet on the way.

 

They stopped in front of the first of the three doors in the hallway. Hannibal opened it for him, showing him in. A blond man, smaller and younger than Will looked at them as they entered, and he threw Hannibal a smile as the older man approached.

 

“Thomas, this is Will. He’s a special guest, and he will wear the second suit.” Hannibal said, clasping a hand on the other man’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

 

“I understand, Doctor Lecter. You may leave him with me.” Thomas replied, smiling now at Will.

 

With a nod at them both, Hannibal left them alone. As Thomas had none of Will’s compunctions, he immediately got to work, fetching the extra suit that Adam was lending him.

 

Will stood in the middle of the room, thinking of what just happened. Hannibal was so disturbingly flighty, he didn’t seem to be himself all of a sudden. He didn’t get to ponder more on that as Thomas returned with the mobile rack carrying his outfit for the day.

 

Will braced himself for the chaos of being dressed up, but it didn’t come. Thomas was very professional, and it seemed like Hannibal had briefed him not to make conversation with Will as the young man just asked him to ring the intercom on the wall to call him back once he’s dressed.

 

Will sighed. Just one more day and Hannibal will be out of his life – almost. If only he wasn’t marrying Adam. He pushed the thought aside, focusing instead on what he was supposed to wear.

 

It was a checked suit, black and white, and a white shirt. No tie. That was a surprise. Maybe Hannibal was aiming for the more relaxed ceremony or maybe his tie was soon to follow. Will guessed he only had the option of waiting to know. He had bought a new pair of dress shoes. He’d decided it was the least he could do if he was already getting a free suit. And it seemed like Hannibal also thought he would do so as there was only a pair fresh socks and a white handkerchief meant to be used as a pocket square placed in two separate paper bags at the bottom of the rack.

 

It took him only a few minutes to change into the suit, and he must say he looked amazing when he viewed himself in the full-length mirror. He removed his glasses, placing them on top of his own clothes on a chair.

 

Will bit his lip. Was he going to be required to wear any make up? He winced then snorted. He was thinking of stupid things when he was supposed to just be concentrating on bearing the whole ceremony and then staying for an hour or two for the reception. And then it was wishing Adam and Hannibal well then saying goodbye after that.

 

He frowned at himself in the mirror, then turned on his heels to get to the intercom.

 

“Thomas, I'm ready.” He said into the digital panel and the door opened just seconds after.

 

“If you would just sit in front of the mirror, Mr. Graham.”

 

Will didn’t correct him as he usually would and merely sat down as instructed. Thomas stood behind him, holding a small tube of hair product.

 

“Just to style your hair, to tame the curls.” He said simply with a smile then proceeded to squeeze a small amount of the product on his palm then rubbed his hands together before he ran his fingers through Will’s hair, teasing and pulling gently at the curls here and there to whichever direction until possibly every strand has been applied the wax.

 

After that, it was just a matter of getting his hair styled as if Thomas wanted him to model for Burberry. Will had to admit the finished look made him gawk at his reflection for a solid ten seconds before he was able to say thank you. Thomas just smiled then went to get a small make-up kit.

 

“It will be very light and unnoticeable, I promise.” The younger man said even before Will could open his mouth.

 

The process was methodical and brisk. Will felt a damp, round foam touch his face, and then it was left alone to dry. Next, Thomas used a thick brush that Will had only seen Bev use before to apply very soft powder on top of the initial layer of make-up. It smelled pleasantly of tea, not the floral hint that Will was dreading. Lastly, Thomas held him by the chin and swiped the lightest shade of red lipstick Will had ever seen on his parted lips, made him press them together and then let go with a pop, and the blonde nodded in satisfaction of his handiwork.

 

“Spritz a little more cologne, sir, and you’ll be all set.” Thomas said, fixing his things in a black velvet bag. “So many guests will want to know you when they see you.”

 

Will’s jaw worked. “I – no, I don’t think so.” He smiled shakily.

 

Thomas waggled a finger. “You should know that is not true if Doctor Lecter was looking at you the way he did.”

 

Will shook his head. “No, Thomas. No.”

 

“Have it your way, then.” The young man teased. “The ceremony will start in fifteen minutes and you may just wait here if you like or –“

 

“Where’s Adam Raki?” Will asked, cutting him off, which the other didn’t seem to mind.

 

“In the last room.” He said then nodded as Will headed to the door.

 

“Thank you.” Will smiled then went out.

 

 

///

 

 

Thomas was probably just confused if he thought Hannibal was still eyeing Will with any romantic interest, especially not with today being his wedding. The teacher scoffed rather bitterly as he stopped in front of the third door to knock.

 

“Adam, it’s Will. Can I come in?” There was no answer, so he opened the door slowly and entered. As soon as he was in, he thought that he should've just waited outside. He was not in any way prepared for what was in front of him.

 

Adam’s head was thrown back, panting as he was held against a wall by a guy that was obviously not Hannibal because he wasn’t wearing the bespoke suit that the doctor had been wearing when he greeted Will, and because his hair was not styled cleanly and because he was hissing _“fucking gorgeous, baby, I’m so fucking hard for you, do you feel it?”_ while sucking bruises into his cousin’s neck.

 

Adam moaned, his fingers clawing on the older man’s back. “Hannibal will kill – ahh… you if he sees you here.”

 

“Do you think I fucking care, darling? God, you smell delicious. I can eat you up right now.” The man growled and nudged his thigh between Adam’s legs and up his groin, making the young man moan.

 

And making Will wish for an earthquake to just open the floor and swallow him whole. He couldn’t believe Adam had the shamelessness to let his other man come to his and Hannibal’s wedding. This was just beyond what he had ever imagined his cousin would be capable of doing.

 

He had to leave. This was madness and he didn’t want any part of it!

 

The two were so preoccupied with ravaging each other they didn’t notice him coming in at all, and now, Will had the chance to go outside again. With a sigh of relief, he closed the door, only to be met with a face he had not been expecting to see in a million years.

 

“Hello, Will.” Count Robertas Lecter smiled warmly at the FBI professor who was cursing in his head at the mischief that the fates seemed to be happy to play with his whole damn life.

 

 

///

 

Look, another chapter after this! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reveal!

 

“Sir.” He croaked. “Good to see you.”

The Count nodded. “And you.” He clapped Will’s upper arm briefly. “Hannibal told me Adam was inside, so I came to greet him.”

Will’s heart began thudding violently in his chest. He might not approve of Adam two-timing Hannibal, but he was still his cousin – his only family – and he needed to make sure he’d stay alive and not be ordered to be shot on sight by the head of the Lecter Clan.

“He’s uh – he’s…”

Will wanted to just die. His head was buzzing and he was scrambling for any excuse he could come up with.

“Are you feeling well?” the Count asked, worry written on his face.

Will had only spoken to him over the phone maybe five times in the four years that he and Hannibal had been together, but the Count had always been kind and sweet and nice. A very respectable and honorable man that should not ever find out that his beloved nephew was being betrayed in the most disgusting way by Will’s cousin.

“Ah… yes. I am, sir.” Will managed, smiling. “I might need some water, though. The drive here was tiring.” He said, blushing at the dawning realization that he has just ordered the Count to get him water.

“I see.” The old man only smiled affectionately. “I shall be back in a few moments. I’ll see to your water, Will.” He said then gracefully turned to walk to the direction of the reception area.

Will heaved a breath of utter relief. Without another thought, he went back into the room, turning around quickly so he won't see anything scandalous, like penises and some such.

“Adam.” He said loud enough that his voice filled the room.

There was a rustle of clothes and stumbling of feet and creaking of furniture as well as coughing fits before his cousin replied.

“H-hey, Will.”

“Are you decent enough for me to turn around? We have an emergency here.” Will said sternly, his fists clenching.

“Yes, it’s okay.” The younger man said, then whispered something under his breath to the guy he had possibly been fornicating with just now.

“I saw the two of you already, so no need to tell him to hide somewhere in this goddamn –” Will said, turning around. Whatever he was about to spew died in his throat as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Adam’s other man, who was currently smirking while he was fixing his deep navy blue necktie was Hannibal Lecter’s doppelganger. And this shocking vision had Will taking an unconscious wobbly step backwards.

“You fucking okay, man?” the guy asked, standing up from the chaise. He looked at Adam, who approached Will hastily.

_Goddammit! He even sounded like Hannibal._

Adam took his cousin by the waist and Will shook his head to clear it. “What the fuck, Adam?” he hissed.

“Will…?” Adam frowned, confused. Will watched him as he looked at _not-Hannibal_ , seemingly at a loss for words.

The other man strode to them and was readily beside Adam, his back straight and menacing.

_He was also sexy and hot as fuck._

_Dammit._ Will thought, kicking his horny self away, then snapping back his attention to Adam.

“Why is he here?”

“Why fucking not?” the man asked, the corner of his mouth tilting a fraction in a snarl.

Will ignored him, which wasn’t the easiest thing to do, given his impressive presence and animalistic aura. And also because he was making Will think of Hannibal with his hair down, sweaty and heaving on top of him, smelling of both their exertions and spillage, and this was not the proper time or place for his fantasies from the past.

“Count Robertas Lecter is outside, Adam, and he wants to see you.”

“Oh…” Adam said, blinking at Hannibal’s doppelganger which annoyed Will more.

“How’s that a problem?” the older man asked Will and the professor clenched his fists tight on his sides.

“How’s that a prob –“ Will threw his hands up in the air. “Can you maybe just shut the fuck up and leave, whoever you are, and let me and my cousin talk privately?”

“Will!” Adam gasped, gripping his cousin’s bicep hard.

The older man just rubbed a hand on his raspy chin as he chuckled. He was amused by Will’s incredulity, it seemed.

“Adam, darling, I’ll just smoke one, and I hope this little bitch has already chilled by the time I get back.” he said, taking one of Adam’s hands and kissing it.

“What did you call me?” Will yelled, but the man merely snorted at him as he opened the door – and bumped literally into Hannibal Lecter who was poised to come inside.

“Oh god…”

Will pressed his palms into his eyes, stepping away from Adam and the doorway and sitting on one of the armchairs. He couldn’t believe it. This was happening straight out of a Mexican drama or the Days of our Lives. He waited for the sound of fists flying and bodies slamming on walls, but nothing like that occurred in the seconds that passed. He raised his head from his hands and dared to see what was currently happening and found Hannibal facing Adam and the other guy who might just be his twin.

“Adam, why is Nigel here right now?” the doctor asked, visibly displeased.

“I can explain…” Adam said, unable to meet Hannibal’s eyes.

“You know him?” Will blurted, much louder than what he was intending.

Hannibal threw him a cautious glance. “Will, your water.” He said, walking towards him. “My uncle said you needed one.” And he did have a bottle of water in his hand that he was now offering the professor.

Will took it, only to put it on the small table beside him. He gave Hannibal a pointed look.

“I know Nigel, of course.” The doctor told him to answer his previous query as if nothing untoward was happening. It only served to flay Will’s nerves further.

“And you know of their affair?” Will asked bluntly, feeling that he didn’t need to keep the pretense of being civil anymore if all of them were acting like it was normal to be okay with your fiancé having his other boyfriend in the same room as the man he was about to marry that very day.

“I do,” Hannibal said simply. “Although, I really wouldn’t think that that’s the proper way to call their relationship.

Upon hearing this, the sass so famous in Will Graham’s classroom and in the halls of the FBI suddenly reared its head and spewed fire.

“Yeah? What do you call it then, Dr. Lecter?”

“Will, I have a feeling you’re misunderstanding the situation.” Hannibal said, careful and cool.

“How exactly am I misunderstanding this, huh?” Will’s voice was rising. “And who’s he again?” he jerked his head towards Hannibal’s double, who was casually watching him boil over.

“I have known Nigel from childhood as he is my cousin. His father is Robertas, my uncle.”

“Your uncle…?” Will closed his eyes as his blood simmered in his veins. He was so over all of it! He slammed his hands on the arm rests, stood up and stepped toward Hannibal. “Are you telling me that your uncle is also okay with this set up?”

“What set up?” Adam sounded genuinely confused.

“I don’t see how you can all be so calm about this!” Will nearly shouted.

“And I don’t understand why you’re snapping at everyone, Will.” Adam heaved an exasperated sigh.

Hannibal took a step forward to the hysterical teacher and Will stepped back.

The doctor had to know why Will had reacted this way, so he asked, “At the restaurant, Will, you told Adam you wouldn’t drink, so why did you get reeling drunk in the end?”

Will shook his head. “You don’t get to ask me this right now.” He took another step back.

And while looking into the depths of Hannibal’s eyes, he felt something snap so loudly inside him like a dry twig in the middle of a pine forest that words started spilling from him.

“You reserved that exclusive club just for Adam. He said you paid for everything as a gift. You surprised him by coming to the party right after your flight. You helped him take me to his house. You even cooked for him. I saw how fond you are of him and him of you, how you held him close to you.” He rubbed his thumbs angrily at the corners of his eyes. “And this,” he gestured to his body, to what he was wearing. “You had two made for him, and I – I’m not supposed to be wearing this because it only makes me feel so hurt and –“ he cut himself off deliberately, knowing that he had already said so much, but knowing that this unburdening had been long in coming.

Hannibal looked like he had been stabbed in the chest, Will’s pain ruthlessly seeping into the old wounds in his soul and lodging itself there, festering slowly. Yet, in a corner of his stricken heart, hope bloomed.

Adam looked at Nigel questioningly and the other man smiled softly. Everything was so clear to him now, what Hannibal told him when they saw each other again seven months ago, what he meant when he’d said he wanted to just die because he no longer had his heart – that it had been taken from him. It was taken by Will Graham.

His cousin and this lovely man were two of the most intelligent persons he’s known and yet they were so dumb as fuck. Nigel thought he wanted them to stop their bullshittery right the fuck now.

“Come here, darling.” He said, extending a hand to Adam, who took it, and let the taller man slide his arm about his back and round his waist. Nigel dipped his head a fraction and stage-whispered to Adam. “Tell your cousin who you’re marrying.”

“Why? What’s going on?” the younger man asked Nigel, his brows knitting.

Nigel nodded; his voice encouraging. “Just tell him, babe.”

“You, I'm marrying you, Nigel. Why?” he watched closely as Nigel tilted his head at Will in a _“there you go”_ movement, and as Will’s mouth opened and closed like a landed fish, his blue eyes bugging.

“No.” Will said, his lips quivering in a shaky smile. He threw a betrayed look at Hannibal. “No.”

Hannibal pursed his lips in a tight line. With a sigh and using all the self-control that he had in him to stop himself from yanking Will into his arms and tell him how wrong he was and that he loved him still, he slipped his hand into his breast-pocket and handed the black wedding invitation to Will.

The teacher almost didn’t want to accept the thing, and when he did, he handled it as would a bomb squad agent.

“I've seen the invitation, Hannibal.” Will said, not noticing his slip – that he had called the doctor by first name. As he opened the packet, his insides were twisting in a confusing mix of wanting what he had always assumed to be true, and at the same time, for Adam to be really marrying this Nigel person.

But that would mean he had been wrong all along.

_No, no, no. It wasn’t real._

The familiar intertwined _R & L_ greeted him again. He held the card aloft, showing it to Hannibal, and was about to say, _“See?”_ in the loudest possible voice he could muster, when the flipside of the embossed card facing him now screamed at him the names of the soon-to-be wedded couple.

_ Nigel Lecter and Adam Raki _

**Not Hannibal Lecter and Adam Raki.**

“Oh, my god…” Will gasped, his whole body shivering in utter shock. “Oh, god…” he looked up at Hannibal.

Wait – why was he looking up? Was he on the floor?

“How…? No…” he tried, but his mind was not able to make sense of it all.

“Will…” Hannibal’s concerned face swam in his vision as the doctor held him by the waist and bodily deposited him back to the armchair. “The water, please, Nigel. Place it in a glass.” He said, voice steady in the midst of his nerves.

“Are you okay, Will? Why is he like this, Hannibal?”

Will heard Adam speaking, but his eyes were on Hannibal alone.

_Hannibal was not marrying Adam. He was not marrying anyone._

“Hannibal,” Nigel handed the glass of water to the doctor who placed it into the bewildered professor’s hands.

“Drink a little, Will. I need you to calm down.” Hannibal said, placing his three middle fingers against the pulse on Will’s neck, then used the same digits to feel the younger man’s wrist. “He is just overwhelmed, but he will be well,” he told Adam and Nigel.

Will looked shell-shocked. He held the glass in his hands and didn’t move again after Hannibal guided him to raise his hands to drink. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind.

“Darling, I think we should leave Hannibal with your cousin for now.” Nigel said.

“No.” They all turned to Will.

Adam went to his cousin and sat on the other armchair. He took Will’s hands in his. Hannibal and Nigel remained standing close to them.

“Will, can you tell me why you’re like this?” Adam said calmly despite his worry.

His cousin’s blurry eyes met his and he smiled half-heartedly as he squeezed Adam’s hands. “I thought Hannibal was marrying you,” he said, his voice trembling.

“What? Why would you think that?”

Will pressed his lips together tightly. “Why? Because I’m an idiot.”

Adam’s eyes went wide in understanding. “The things you said –“

“I thought –“ Will sipped a little of the water, then put the glass on the side table. “I’m stupid, Adam.”

“Will...” Adam’s eyes were soft as they trained on his cousin, so broken in front of him. Then, he remembered something. “It was the title on my email: N. Lecter and A. Raki’s Bachelor Party.”

“I know. And I still read H. Lecter. It’s what my eyes wanted to see.”

“Actually, no; you didn’t read it wrong.” Nigel spoke up and they all looked at him. He was the only one smiling as if he was enjoying the whole show. He showed Adam his phone and the younger man’s face quickly bloomed red.

 _‘H. Lecter_ and A. Raki’s Bachelor Party,’ it read.

“I guess it was a typo. **H** is just above **N** on the keyboard.” Adam admitted, shyly smiling at Will. “Sorry.”

Will exhaled in resignation. “Even so, it was still stupid of me to not have read the invitation until now.”

“You’re right about that.” Nigel snorted and got a smack on the hip from Adam for it. “Ow! Darling, you’re showing your dominant side. I like it.” He smirked.

“Nigel, please…” Hannibal huffed, starting to get irritated at his cousin.

“What?” the other man said, feigning ignorance, then winking at Adam who just rolled his eyes at him.

“Will,” Hannibal said. “There are things, I believe, that must be cleared between us.”

Will just nodded. He felt drained, but he was willing to listen this time. He drank a little water, then let the doctor put the glass back on the side table.

“Can we do it after our wedding, Hanni?” Nigel complained.

“I think we can delay for a bit.” Adam interjected, elbowing Nigel’s side. The older man laughed.

Hannibal looked at Will, waiting for his opinion.

“I – I think…“ he began, unsure what he was going to ask. He took a deep breath and tried again. “Just maybe ten minutes, Adam?”

His cousin smiled. “We’ll just be in the other room.”

“He’s not gonna smell like bleach, Hanni. Promise.” Nigel quipped, winking as they slipped out the room.

“He’s hopeless.” Hannibal sighed and Will laughed a little. The sound made the doctor smile too.

Since that soul-wrenching day seven months ago, he had begun to believe it would only be in his mind that he’ll hear Will laugh, and this moment now was splashing his dreary, grey world with colors once again.

“Will, what do you want to know?” Hannibal asked, treading into the conversation as carefully and as directly as he can.

Will thought there was no going around this now. “You proposed to Alana.”

“I was showing her a ring, yes.” Hannibal answered calmly. Will’s blue eyes met his, hopefulness and desperation mixed in their depths. “I was showing her _your_ ring, Will; the one I was going to give you when I ask you to marry me.”

Will already knew this; in his heart, he knew it was what was really happening at the restaurant then. And now, it was confirmed by the revelations today.

“I’m sorry, Hannibal.” He said, lips shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. “So sorry…”

The doctor’s big, warm hands were immediately upon his face, thumbing the wet trails away as he shushed Will’s sobbing. He was pulled into the older man’s arms and Will surrendered totally into the sensation of being enveloped in Hannibal’s scent, his warmth, his whole being once again.

He ruined this. He ruined them because he did not do the simplest thing – to trust his heart.

Hannibal cupped Will’s head, allowing the man he loved to pour out his despair. He should have done more in those months that had passed. He knew it would have been easy to just pop in front of Will’s house and explain everything to him, how easy it would have been to get Will’s new number from Jack Crawford or his colleagues from the FBI, how simple it would have been to write Will a letter and send it to his old address, but all of this, he had not done and had caused them both so much unnecessary pain.

He had felt weak and defeated and so he did nothing. Nothing that he had experienced in his whole life had prepared him for the emotional devastation he had felt then – when he thought his heart had died when Will left.

 

He held Will to him until at last his sobs have died down. Minutes after, Will murmured something against his chest that Hannibal didn’t catch.

“Pardon, love?” the doctor asked, surprising them both.

Will looked at him, his eyes shining with tears and so much emotion. “You still love me?”

“I never stopped.” Hannibal admitted, his voice shaking.

Will’s lips were on his before he even knew what was happening. He answered the younger man’s kisses with equal fervor, his tongue delving between Will’s lips, hungry, demanding. Will moaned into Hannibal’s mouth, sucking the doctor’s lips and biting them. Hannibal growled, making Will whimper as his knees went weak.

He’d missed this. He had missed this so fucking much, his heart was bursting from sheer joy.

Will’s hands spanned Hannibal’s back, fisting his expensive suit, then went to his hair, messing it up as he raked his fingers in the silken strands. Hannibal hummed into the kiss. And then throwing caution to the wind, he cupped Will’s groin, his lips emitting a satisfied groan at how hard the younger man was for him already. And all he did was kiss him.

“Hah~Hannibal…” Will whined, eyes closing as the doctor traced his long fingers on the outline of his cock, straining in his borrowed dress pants. He felt the doctor’s teeth on his neck, pressing hard enough to bruise, then swiping the thrumming skin with his tongue.

“Will… my Will…” Hannibal breathed into his lover’s ear and he smiled as the younger man moaned.

“Please…” Will panted, unsure what he was asking for.

Without warning, Hannibal was on his knees, undoing his pants and pulling Will’s zipper down. Will’s hands held onto the doctor’s shoulders and moaned deep as his cock was engulfed in the molten heat of Hannibal’s mouth.

“Fuck!” Will gasped.

Hannibal was relentless. He sucked Will like a man starved and drank his moans in as if it was ambrosia to his ears. And they were.

With as much composure he could muster, he let Will feel his tongue massage the underside of his cock as his cheeks hollowed with every suck. He looked up, meeting Will’s dusky eyes and watched his younger lover melt and come apart just by his mouth.

“I’m gonna come… god…” Will huffed, spine arching, body shaking as jets of his seed flooded Hannibal’s sucking mouth. He groaned as the doctor drank him down, not missing even a single drop.

Hannibal stood up gracefully, his arms going about Will’s waist, steadying him, and letting him rest his head on his shoulder. He felt Will’s lips seeking his and he met them in a slow kiss. Will hummed, pleased, as Hannibal held him. Moments after, they separated to catch their breath and the younger man smiled at his devastatingly handsome doctor – looking smug in his disheveled glory.

He reached up, palming Hannibal’s cheeks, and was pulled close by the older man until they were nose to nose.

“I don’t know what to say after that…”

“I love you, Will.” Hannibal replied, eyes smiling. “Will you marry me?”

Will laughed. “Yes. I will marry you, Hannibal.”

The doctor pulled him by the nape and once more plundered his mouth with searing, hot kisses that made Will see rainbow spirals and numbed his brain. He had nothing else to think of but Hannibal kissing him and tasting of him and loving him. He clung to the older man like a lifeline and spoke in volumes to him with the passion that he had so tightly bottled up for more than half a year.

One of his hands snaked downwards to Hannibal’s groin, cupping him, and Will smiled as his lover hummed in approval.

Then a loud coughing – almost asthmatic, if anyone would describe it – from the doorway, along with excited giggling prompted the two to extricate themselves from each other’s octopus grip.

“And here, I was scolded by my stiff-pricked cousin to not fuck my own fiancé…” Nigel smirked as he leaned on the doorframe, propping his crossed arms on his chest.

Hannibal cleared his throat and straightened his tux, but hopelessly failed to hide his raging hard-on. He raised Nigel an eyebrow as he helped fix Will’s still-open pants.

Adam, who has already turned around, but still laughing, hugged Nigel and was immediately hugged back. He whispered something to his groom.

“Adam’s saying we’ll see you in five minutes for the ceremony. And please be decent.”

“Understood.” Hannibal cocked his head and the couple left them alone again.

Will’s face was flushed and his lips looked bitten and abused in the most erotic ways possible. Hannibal smiled wide at this and got a slap on the arm for it from his young lover.

“Stop preening, will you, and take care of that hard-on.” Will rolled his eyes.

“I would rather you take care of it,” Will opened his mouth to protest, but Hannibal cut him off. “But seeing that we are pressed for time, I’ll have to attend to it myself.” He gave Will’s collar a finishing touch up and placed a small peck on Will’s lips before pulling away. “We have so much to talk about, but let’s reserve that for much later.”

He then walked to the restroom, and with a wave of a hand at Will, motioned him to go to the main hall. Will merely chuckled at being summarily dismissed.

 

 

///

 

The end will be here shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, finally! I can only apologize for the delay and hope you will like the ending.

 

Hannibal finally had the chance to admire Will’s complete look when they stood beside each other as they waited for Adam and Nigel to get to the altar. He had to convince himself that this was not a dream, that Will was really here, now, and not a specter.

“You’re beautiful.” He said, eyes locking with Will’s, his voice carrying through several of the front rows, making the other guests smile.

Will smiled back, his cheeks flushed. It made him more beautiful.

Soon enough, Adam and Nigel were only a meter away from the minister and all who were in front rows greeted them with smiles and cheer.

Their vows were simple and sweet.

Adam was a little shy under Nigel's intense gaze as he said his piece declaring his love and loyalty to the man he had bumped into in front of Starbucks and helped him pick up his box from work and offered his him company and a cup of coffee after seeing that he was on the verge of crying after having been fired – to this man who made him smile with his stupid jokes on the first day they met.

Will would forever deny that he cried a little and Hannibal would never ask about it.

Nigel didn’t hide his tears and Adam reached out to thumb them away.

While holding onto his beloved’s small hand and his eyes trained on him, Nigel thanked Adam for talking to him on that day, when he was sure he had appeared clearly fucking hung-over, maybe a little high, bruised under one eye and had a cut lip. Anyone else would have run away or would have told him off, but Adam didn’t. He said his world had stopped moving when his eyes fell on the jittery man hurrying on the sidewalk, carrying a box, and he knew he had to try to talk to him and know him. He had been sure 100% that he’d scare him off, but he still tried. And he was glad that he did – because now, he was the happiest he had ever been in his adult life. He knew what love was because he was standing now in front of him and knew that his Adam will forever keep him in his heart.

Nigel went down on one knee and kissed Adam’s hand. “Please marry me, baby. I’ll fucking die if you don’t.”

It got their guests laughing. Adam was giggling too as he pulled Nigel up from the floor and kissed him full on the mouth. It got the crowd whooping and cheering.

“Well, we’re supposed to be way past that, Mr. Lecter. And we’ve just gone on straight to the finale with that kiss, Mr. Raki.” The minister mock-scolded them.

After that (and Adam showering some more butterfly kisses on Nigel’s face), the ceremony went on as planned, ending with another steamy kiss from the husbands – that got Will thinking of how he and Hannibal would be when it was their wedding day – and finally, with Adam throwing his bouquet and Thomas catching it.

 

///

 

It was almost eleven p.m. and the newlyweds, Will, Hannibal and Robertas Lecter were the only people left at Gramercy Mansion. Will and Adam were at the parking lot, waiting for Hannibal, Nigel and the Count to come back from settling the day’s bill. Apparently, Hannibal was also paying for the whole wedding and the reception, and he had also gifted the newlyweds their two-week honeymoon vacation to Amanpulo and Bora Bora islands.

Will learned from Adam that the doctor had been estranged from his cousin when they were both just boys after Nigel's mother separated from the Count and moved them to Romania; and now, Hannibal was making up for lost time however way he could for the boy he’d thought of as a sibling.

He had volunteered his service to Nigel and Adam, offering to plan and pay for all the things that were involved in the wedding, along with their trip abroad and even their temporary accommodations when they returned, as Adam’s house already had a buyer and the newlyweds were just waiting for them to say when they need to move out. Luckily, Adam won’t have to spend for the renovations as the buyer wasn’t fussy, saying he was okay with how the house was set up.

The Count also seemed to want to show his son that he more than just mattered to him that he had almost begged Hannibal to arrange a reconciliation/reunion for him and his son when he had received news of Adam and Nigel’s wedding. It had been rough, the four months that father and son had spent to retrace the roads of their lives to each other.

Nigel, Adam told him, owned and managed a security agency, which provided people, technology and equipment to Wall Street bankers and conglomerates. Adam said he was planning to leave his current post at Palo Alto as soon as he’d set up a network security division for Nigel’s company. In this way, they’d own and manage the company together as partners.

 

///

 

Will hugged Adam tightly. “Congratulations again.” He said, smiling at his cousin.

Adam’s smile was brighter than the fairy lights adorning the place. “Thank you.” He said, then watched closely as something shifted behind Will’s eyes for a very brief moment. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Will, you already know what happens when you just immediately assume something.” Adam reminded him and Will had to nod in agreement.

Will sighed. “I was just wondering what you were going to say when we were on the phone yesterday. It sounded like you had some hesitation regarding Nigel.”

Adam giggled. “It’s something silly. I was just really stressed out with the wedding planners. They were fussing about me so much, I even snapped at you.”

“Tell me.” Will folded his arms on his chest.

“He…” Adam said, stifling his laughter, seeing that Will was starting to raise an eyebrow at him. “Okay, okay. You see…” he giggled again. “Nigel likes to smell my armpit especially after I take a bath.“ Will’s shoulders began to shake. “It can get annoying when I’m hurrying to dress for work, but I don’t want him to stop.”

Will barked a laugh and leaned his hip on the hood of Hannibal's Bentley. “Hannibal does that too!”

Adam’s eyes widened. “Oh, my god! Really?”

They were still both laughing when the Lecters came back. Nigel eyed Will carefully, sidling towards Adam and hugging his new husband to his side.

“I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself, angel.” He said, dropping a kiss on Adam’s forehead. Adam hummed and hugged him back, and Nigel missed the winks the cousins exchanged.

“Well, then, I believe this is where we all part.” The Count said, smiling at his small family.

“I will see you and Hannibal soon.” He told Will and the profiler nodded, a little puzzled. Hannibal seemed to understand what his uncle meant, though.

The Count went to each of them and gave them fierce hugs before his valet ushered him to his car. He waved one last goodbye to Nigel and Adam as the vehicle rounded, then he was gone.

“Call me if there’s an emergency.” Hannibal told Nigel, taking him by the forearm and tugging him for a quick embrace. He then took Adam into his arms and whispered conspiratorially to him while looking at Nigel, who was merely smirking at them, making Adam man giggle.

Will snorted at this little display – their closeness reminding him of how jealous he became when he saw this just two days ago at the bar. Now, he knew it was truly because Hannibal cared for Adam like a brother.

“I’ll see you soon, Will.” Adam said after their own brief hug. His cousin smiled and let him hop into the passenger seat of the new Mercedes G-Class SUV that Robertas gave them. Nigel said something to Hannibal in Lithuanian, which made the doctor blush before he saluted at them, then Nigel drove off.

 

///

 

“What did you tell Hannibal?” Adam asked, taking Nigel's free hand.

The older man chuckled. “I told him to fuck Will, not fuck it all up again.”

Adam nodded. “Will needs it bad.”

Nigel looked at him in mock surprise. “Language, darling.”

“I need it bad too.” Adam said simply, coyly batting his eyelashes.

Nigel growled and floored the gas, making Adam laugh and whoop as he was jerked back on his seat.

(And Nigel might just possibly had broken and gotten away with about three traffic rules just to get to Adam's house as his sparrow’s need was dire.)

 

///

 

“So…” Will began, a smile frozen on his lips. He just can’t stop and so can’t Hannibal, apparently.

“So…” the doctor replied, taking a step forward and bringing his arm around Will’s waist. His beloved looked at him, their eyes speaking volumes already.

“Take me home, please.” Will said, heart pounding in happiness at being with the man he loved once again.

“Come then.” Hannibal dipped his head and captured Will’s lips in a kiss so slow and sweet the younger man felt he was about to swoon.

They both laughed a little when they parted.

“I’ve arranged for my part-time driver to bring your car back to your house. I hope you don’t mind.” The doctor said, opening the passenger door for him.

“No. I don’t.” Will replied and entered the car.

Hannibal’s Bentley smelled the same, of the man himself, of elegance, of opulence, of leather and musk. It all reminded Will of the past and it made him look forward to the days to come.

He smiled again at Hannibal when the doctor took the driver’s seat and received the man’s offered hand, letting it be kissed several times, almost making him laugh.

Hannibal never let his hand go on the way to the man’s house and Will basked in his adoration.

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

 

“Hannibal,” Will called from the walk in closet – which, in all honesty, was a room, almost the size of the regular guest rooms – rooms, with an ‘s.’

Will was not in a hurry; he was just finding it very difficult to arrange his bowtie properly. The doctor knocked, though he really didn’t need to as this was his house. Will rolled his eyes skyward.

“Can you help me with this, please…?” he whined, pouting, and making Hannibal grin at his childish display.

He took the delicate silk in hand, and with little effort, created the most symmetrical bowtie Will had ever seen when Hannibal turned him around to face the floor-length mirror. The doctor kissed Will’s hair as they looked at each other’s reflection.

“How did you even manage to do that?” Will shook his head, admiring his tie.

“Practice, love.” Hannibal said simply, smiling and walking back to their room.

“I don’t think I’ll ever have your expertise. Unlike you, I didn’t learn to tie this before I did my shoelaces.” Will said, spritzing some perfume that Hannibal, of course, had chosen for him. He heard the doctor’s soft laughter from the bedroom.

“Are you ready, Will?”

“Yes.” The professor replied, giving himself one last onceover then going to where Hannibal was.

The doctor’s arms were quick to snare him by the waist as soon as Will was within his reach. He buried his nose behind the man’s earlobe and bit lightly.

“You look exquisite.”

Will swore under his breath. He was not opposed to getting fucked right about now, but – _well, he was not opposed to it, really._ He was suddenly aware that he was not capable of any coherent thought with Hannibal nuzzling him, and he laughed.

“Hannibal, we have guests.” He reminded the man who was peppering his neck with kisses and light bites.

“I might not just give a damn about them at the moment, smelling just how quickly aroused I am getting you.”

The older man licked an obscene swipe into Will’s earlobe that almost made the smaller man’s legs buckle as he moaned.

“Fuck.” Will looked down at his crotch. He was hard. “Hannibal…”

“I want to devour you here and now…”

“I’ll devour all your goddamn food if you don’t get this fucking wedding started in another five minutes, Hannibal.” came the threat from Nigel Lecter who was standing between the now-wide-opened double doors of Hannibal and Will’s master bedroom.

Will decided he was okay with being held upright by his fiancé right for now, thank you very much, because his legs were useless and his brain was a jumble of misfiring neurons. The doctor’s long fingers just declared a tickling game with his left nipple as his hand slipped under his suit jacket.

“I finally understand why you strongly objected to the three-day no-touch tradition, _pusbrolis_.” Hannibal declared, smiling wolfishly at his cousin as he continued to tease his lover.

Nigel snorted and smiled all smug and all teeth like a big cat toying with a rabbit.

“Well, you couldn’t fucking totally keep me away, Hannibal. I fucked Adam when we left you alone in the dressing room. He was dripping when he was walking down the fucking aisle beside me.”

Will’s eyes bugged at the unnecessary revelation. “Oh, my god…”

“Nave.” Hannibal said casually, as if he wasn’t still caressing Will in front of Nigel.

“Fucking what?”

“It’s the nave, Nigel, not the aisle, where the to-be-wedded walk up the altar.” The doctor explained, finally letting Will go, only to have him sit on the bed so he could gather his scattered wits and what still remained of his dignity.

“Walk down.” Nigel argued.

“Up, Nigel, as they are approaching the altar.”

“Does it matter? Adam was still dripping then, whether he was walking up or down the nave or the fucking aisle.”

“I’m not dripping.” Adam said from the door beside Nigel, surprised.

The taller man smiled and gathered his husband by the waist. “You were, love, remember?”

“Huh?”

Nigel cocked his head as he met Adam's eyes and gave him a saucy grin and a wink. And like a flower, a deep red blush bloomed on the smaller man’s cheeks.

“Oh.”

“Oh, yes…” Nigel hummed and dipped his head. “We should’ve imposed the no-touch rule on them too, you know.” Nigel said, nuzzling Adam’s hair.

“But father said they have no need for it since Will is not a virgin.” Adam replied, unperturbed that his little wet secret at the wedding was no longer – well, a secret.

“Wow…” Will gave the carpet a pointed look.

“Technically, you were no longer a virgin when you took your vows.” Hannibal told Adam.

“That’s why I’m saying that tradition is useless.” Nigel retorted.

“So why impose it on us?” Hannibal challenged him.

Nigel shrugged. “Just to annoy you.”

“You’re still a ten-year-old child, Nigel.” Hannibal chided him.

“You were like forty years old when we were ten, Hanni.”

“I want to get married now, please, if it’s okay with everyone here?” Will said flatly, shooting up from the bed and rolling his eyes to Uzbekistan. His erection was gone thanks to these children.

“We’ll be right on time, dear Will.” Hannibal said, smiling, and offered Will his arm.

Nigel snorted, then imitated his cousin’s show of gallantry. Adam bit his lower lip and held onto Nigel, trying not to laugh as his husband winked at him.

As Hannibal said, they were right on time, and they received a warm chorus of clapping and enthusiastic felicitations as they went to the mansion’s sprawling garden, now dressed exquisitely with delicate laces and silk ribbons, festooned with stephanotis and lilies of the valley. The arch at the head of the small rows of seats was a spilling canopy of white cherry blossoms and twining vines. It was as elegant as Hannibal had imagined it and no less beautiful.

Nigel gave Adam a small kiss on his temple before stepping towards the small platform where a grand piano was. His husband gave him a questioning look to which Nigel responded with a kiss blown his way. Adam waited for what was to happen, and upon Hannibal’s single unspoken hint at Nigel's direction, that Adam didn’t even catch, Nigel began to play John Legend’s _All of Me_ , and then Will and Hannibal started walking towards the arch. Adam gasped in surprise and mouthed _‘I love you’_ to Nigel, and the man smiled brighter than the sun.

As they marched, the to-be-wedded couple’s eyes shone with the happiness bursting from their hearts, their wordless conversations enough to show anyone just how much affection they had for each other. Their fingers were laced together tight as they faced each other for the ceremony.

Will felt lightheaded. This was still surreal to him although it was happening now. Just a month ago he was wallowing in misery, cursing his life, and now, he felt as if his soul was full and content, his heart joyful, warmed by the love he had for Hannibal.

He clasped his beloved’s hands tight, eyes rapt, listening to the man’s declaration of his love for him, that he shall take care of him more than he would himself; that should he fall sick, he’d stay and help ease his pain; that he would feel nothing but happiness with him – though he could not promise that they would not fight because of his dogs – Will laughed at this; that he would not want for anything material; that he could have all he would want as long as Hannibal had the capacity to fulfill it – _no, not another stray, please, Will_ – their guests chuckled this time; that he would have his protection; that he would support him in whatever endeavor he meant to pursue; that he would have him to always listen, to guide and get him back on his feet should he fall; most of all, he would have all of Hannibal, his heart, body and soul.

Will almost didn’t trust himself to speak, what with the tightness in his throat as his emotions threatened to spill forth, but with an encouraging smile from Hannibal, he was able to do so.

“I’m not ever good at these things, anything that has to do with public speaking – well, speaking in general, you know that,” Hannibal’s eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Technically, we’ve only been together for one month, yet here we are getting married.” He fell quiet for a few seconds, his blue eyes ensnaring Hannibal’s own, keeping his attention only to him. “I have only one thing that I want you to know, and that is that I love you and I will never let you go. I will always listen to you and hear you out if you need to tell me anything. I made us both suffer because I didn’t trust my heart, and I swear I will not let that happen again. You are my life, Hannibal. I will never love anyone else but you.” Will ended, his voice already breaking.

Hannibal gathered him in his arms and held him to his chest as he cried. “You have me, _mylimasis_ , always.”

The minister smiled too, and even thumbed the corner of her eyes. She knew Hannibal and Will well as they had met several times at several charity operas and dog shelter drives that the then-partners had attended. Hannibal had even secretly asked her to officiate their union, so she had been deeply saddened when she learned that the two had split up. And then just a month ago, she received the good news and made sure to phone the good doctor to remind him of their previous agreement. Now she could say that all was well in the world again.

Hannibal let Will go as soon as he had composed himself and sprayed some mist on his face to ease the puffiness around his eyes – and well, to get him pretty and fresh-looking again.

Then the minister asked for the rings, and Will, foregoing the usual dialogue for this step, slipped the _Trinity de Cartier_ band onto Hannibal’s finger, watching it glide smoothly, then smiled up at him.

Hannibal smiled at him too, also going ahead without saying another word and taking his hand and placing the perfectly fitted partner jewelry on Will’s ring finger. Looking at him in the eyes, he lifted Will’s hand and kissed it.

As the minster declared them husbands and married – yes, finally – Will seized Hannibal by his nape and bent him backwards until the doctor was supported only by Will’s arm and leg, then he kissed him, sensuously and hungrily and full of joy, letting his lips say whatever else he cannot with words.

Their guests cheered loudly, and Nigel punctuated the moment by playing _We are the Champions._

Will let Hannibal up, laughing as they separated and throwing Nigel a wide grin. His husband cupped his jaw gently and joined their lips again, making Will feel as if he was being devoured and owned, marked.

Nigel's piece changed to _Eye of the Tiger_ , and Will snapped away from Hannibal as he barked in laughter. They then faced all their guests – colleagues and friends, and received their roaring congratulations and affectations.

Hannibal nodded at Nigel, and his cousin mellowed down to _Close to You_. The doctor raised his hand and waited for the little crowd to hush.

“Thank you, all, for celebrating this special day with Will and I. We have prepared a simple fare of which you may all partake, so please, follow our catering friends and they will show you to the dining tent. Will and I will just sign some papers so he cannot escape me again.” The crowd laughed and trailed after the wait staff Hannibal hired for the day.

The minister motioned them to the table and let them sign the papers in front of their witnesses, their cousins, then shook their hands again.

“I’ll expect my takeaway bag on my way out, Mr. Lecter.” She said.

“I would have preferred it that you stayed, Martha.”

“Me too, but duty calls.” The kind woman said and nodded to them as she left.

Will pulled Hannibal close again, reaching up to entangle his arms about his nape. “I love you.” He said, pecking Hannibal's lips and humming as the man brought their bodies even closer. “You won’t ever get rid of me.”

Hannibal smiled against Will’s lips. “I will never try.”

“Congratulations, you dorks.” Nigel said from behind them, grinning wide.

Adam came forward and hugged Will. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Do we tell Will about her now, Hanni?” Adam asked as he stepped back, serious all of a sudden. He waited for Hannibal’s nod before he signaled Nigel to go back inside the house.

Will’s forehead creased. “Her…? Hannibal?”

“Now Will…” Adam said, smiling knowingly.

“Will, I’m sorry.” Hannibal sighed. “I didn’t want to keep her a secret.”

“Hannibal…” Will’s frown said so much, it was taking all of Adam's will not to laugh.

“Here she is!” Nigel said cheerily, handing Will a cute and fluffy baby corgi.

“Oh my god!” Will gasped. “Hannibal!”

The doctor’s eyes twinkled watching his husband’s happiness. “Nigel’s friend couldn’t afford taking care of another puppy so I decided we should adopt Carrie.”

Will smooched the dog. “Hi, Carrie!” He turned to Hannibal, eyes bright. “I love her, Hannibal. Winston and Peanut will love her too.” He was starting to tear up and his lips quivered. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my dear Will.” Hannibal gathered him and their Carrie and dropped a kiss on the mop of Will’s curls, then a light one on his lips. “Come then, Nigel, Adam. You must be famished.”

“Finally.” Nigel said, rubbing his hands together and slinging an arm about Adam's waist.

“We don’t want Nigel devouring our guests.” Hannibal joked.

“Hah!” Nigel snorted. “My name doesn’t rhyme with cannibal.”

“Nigel!” Adam gasped, but smiled.

Hannibal’s eyebrow rose and Will laughed.

“I’d still love you if you were Hannibal the Cannibal.” Will said, earning another kiss from his husband.

“And I’d know I had chosen right.” The doctor replied with a naughty glint in his eyes.

A cold breeze swept up Nigel’s nape and he shivered. “You two are creepy fucks.” He said and tugged his husband to the dining tent.

Adam waved at the newlyweds, giggling.

“Rude.” Hannibal said, shaking his head.

“We don’t eat family, Hannibal.” Will joked and pressed up against the doctor again for another kiss, which Hannibal was more than glad to give.

Their life together was finally beginning, and it was beautiful.

 

 

 

 

 

///

 

*prusbolis - cousin 

*mylimasis - darling 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little monster I made, and thank you again for reading and commenting. ♡


End file.
